So This Is Life?
by Monty M. R
Summary: A while ago i was writing poetry and decided to turn it into a story, so here you go.
1. The Begining

"You fool! How could you do that, again?" The foul-mouthed man screamed at the black haired, blue-eyed girl.  
  
"But I didn't do it!" She protested. "Ellie did," she said. "Tell him Ellie…Ellie?"  
  
"I sent her home, Morgan. She said she had nothing to do with it." The balding Mr. Arden answered to her questioning of Ellie's whereabouts.  
  
"But it was her fault Mr. Arden!" Morgan stated, defending herself.  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Arden?"  
  
"I think you should take your break now, while I try to locate another demo disc for Tamar. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." She said with her head bowed. "I'll see you after my break, anything I can get you?"  
  
After waiting several moments, she left.  
  
As Morgan walked down to the diner she saw her blonde friend Missy and the bright blue-eyed Dominic were there. She was quite pleased to see them on this horrible day.  
  
As she approached them she heard they were talking about the upcoming dance. It was for 9th graders only, and they were quite happy about it. All of them were 9th graders, the new kids on campus.  
  
"Hey, Mor! How's it going?" Asked Dominic, one of his brown spikes coming un-spiked because of the warm afternoon, but after seeing her face he immediately asked, "that bad, huh?"  
  
Morgan gave a weak smile and sat down. Morgan had had a huge crush on Dominic, Dom to all his friends, since 7th grade. All her friends, but him, knew it. Missy with her hazel eyes had been Morgan's best friend since before preschool; they knew almost everything about each other. Missy's real name was Cassandra Misty Brown, but everyone called her Missy.  
  
"So what happened today that was so bad? It's only five o'clock, and we have no homework." Missy commented.  
  
"Yeah, and that's really rare for a Monday in May." Dom added.  
  
"Well," Morgan began, "Ellie broke another one of Tamar's demo discs, and blamed me, again!"  
  
"Oh, come on now, Morgan," Missy comforted, "she can't be that bad."  
  
"Easy for you to say," said Morgan in an undertone. "You don't know her."  
  
"But, Mor," Dom started using the nickname he, and only he had, for Morgan, most people called her Morgan. "You only have to see her on Mondays and Fridays."  
  
"Yeah," Morgan said thoughtfully, "Maybe I should quit and forget all about her altogether."  
  
Dom and Missy exchanged glances; they knew how much this job meant to Morgan.  
  
"It's really up to you Morgan," said Missy. "We're behind you no matter what you decide to do."  
  
"Bye, guys!" and with that Morgan got up and left the diner without even eating anything.  
  
Morgan hurried back to Mr. Arden's office as fast as she could. Upon her arrival she saw Mr. Arden sitting, his head in his hands, muttering to himself.  
  
"Mr. Arden?" Morgan questioned. "What happened? Are you okay?" She stepped closer to him, "Mr. Arden?" She asked a little louder.  
  
He jerked back as though she had slapped him. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Mr. Arden, are you all right? Is everything okay?"  
  
"No, everything's not okay." He said looking at her sadly through his dark brown eyes, shaking his head. "We've been shut down."  
  
"What?" questioned Morgan, shocked.  
  
"Tamar, he shut us down beca—"  
  
"But…but why?"  
  
"Because," Mr. Arden continued a little annoyed that she cut him off, "because he says we've made too many mistakes and we're not going to make any more."  
  
"Oh," said Morgan quietly and she lapsed into silent thought about what she had just been told.  
  
After several minutes Morgan helped Mr. Arden to his feet. "Good bye, Mr. Arden." And with that she left. 


	2. The Ride

As Morgan walked to the bus stop to catch a ride home, she thought about anything, and everything. Her thoughts lingered on Dom, and her lost job.  
  
"Morgan!" She heard someone shout.  
  
She turned around quickly to see who had spoken her name, and to her surprise it was Dom.  
  
"What Dominic?" she called back, using his full name just to annoy him.  
  
He smiled and ran over to her. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. "Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"What, you can't drive!" She said, stating a fact.  
  
"No, but he can," Dom replied pointing to his brother, Billy, who was sitting in his car. Billy looked nothing like Dom; Billy had brown eyes and black hair.  
  
"Um," she wondered if it was really safe, but she'd be with Dom. "Sure!" she replied.  
  
As she slid in next to Dom she had the feeling this was a bad idea and buckled her seat belt and looked at Dom's to make sure it was buckled, too.  
  
She immediately started talking to Dom while rummaging in her backpack. She sat up triumphantly clutching her cell phone in her hand. Within an instant she had sent a text message to Missy, "I'm getting a ride home with Dom! Got 2 go." She then continued her conversation with Dom.  
  
A few minutes later she was so glad she had on her seat belt. She hadn't been paying much attention to the road because she was talking to Dom, but next thing she knew there was a loud crash. She and Dom were pelted forward, their seat belts saving them from pain and possibly death. Unfortunately Billy hadn't been so lucky. Billy had been shot through the windshield and into the street. He hadn't been wearing his seat belt. Morgan immediately went into action, that is she immediately got out her cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello, 911 emergency. How can I help you?" a strange voice answered.  
  
"Um, hi," Morgan started trying to stay calm and relaxed. "We just got in a car accident. My friend and I are fi--"  
  
"Mor, he needs help immediately!" Dom yelled at her.  
  
"My friend and I are fine," she continued, "but my friend's brother was launched through the windshield, he needs help!" Morgan ended very close to losing it.  
  
"Okay, can you tell me the nearest streets and what city, so we can get to you?" The stranger asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Um, I'm in San Turner by Front Street and West Broadway," she replied confidently.  
  
"Okay, stay calm, someone will be there in a couple of minutes." The stranger said  
  
"Thanks," Morgan replied weakly  
  
"Everything is going to be okay. Good-bye."  
  
Morgan heard a click and ran over to Dom and Billy. What she saw almost made her sick. Billy has glass imbedded in him everywhere, his clothes were in shreds, but he was still covered. He was slowly bleeding, nearing death with every passing minute.  
  
Within minutes they could hear sirens in the distance racing towards them. 


	3. The Confessions

Shortly after in the hospital ER waiting room, Morgan could hear Dom telling the nurse, "No, you can't reach my parents. They are on a photo shoot somewhere. We can't reach them!" She could tell by his voice Dom was frustrated.  
  
"But we have to contact your parents," the nurse protested. "We have to tell them what's happening, and your brother's condition is questionable."  
  
"Fine!" Dom compromised. "Try and get a hold of them!" And with that he walked into the waiting room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I hate having my parents always away, I never get to see them." Dom nearly exploded.  
  
Morgan thought for a moment then carefully chose her words and said, "I guess I know how you feel, a little bit at least," she sighed and continued. "I never really get to see my parents. My dad leaves at, like, five in the morning. My mom, she gets up around ten in the morning. If they're home at the same time, and they're both together they're fighting or they're in opposite rooms. That's why I'm always in my room, isolating my self, just incase you've ever wondered, not that you care." She added hastily.  
  
She looked down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.  
  
She saw Dom's hand come into her range of view; she closed her eyes. Seconds later she felt his warm, tender hand upon hers.  
  
Then in a soft, caring voice he said, "but I do care."  
  
At this her eyes snapped open and she looked up. What she saw were those stunningly bright blue eyes that had haunted her for many, many weeks, two years actually.  
  
For what no one knew was Dom liked Morgan and had since the beginning of 8th grade, at least.  
  
After hearing Dom say that she asked him curiously, "really?"  
  
To which he responded, "with," he sighed, like he'd wanted to say this for a while. "With all my heart Morgan, with all my heart."  
  
Then it came, what she'd been dreaming, hoping for for two years, a kiss from Dom. It would be her first kiss, from her first love.  
  
The kiss given was everything a first kiss should be. It was sweet, not weak or childish, but tender. It seemed as though they both had wanted this kiss, and to give it, for some time now.  
  
Dom pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "I've loved you for over a year now, atleast. This may sound a little strange, but will you be my girlfriend?" His cheeks were now tinted with a pink flare; he was blushing.  
  
She hald his gaze and responded, "You've been on my mind for two years now, of course I'll be your girlfriend, even if you sounded like that NSYNC song." She giggled.  
  
They leaned toward each other for another kiss, but at that moment the door opened and the nurse stepped in. "Your brother is waking up, he wants to see you, both of you." She paused. "Room 314, third corridor on the left."  
  
"Thanks, we'll be there in a moment." Dom told the nurse as she left.  
  
Dom and Morgan stood up, grasped hands, and walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
As they walked in to Billy's hospital room Morgan adverted her eyes while Dom saw Billy sitting up weakly. When Billy saw their hands tightly clasped together he said, "You two seem to get alone fine."  
  
Dom and Morgan glanced at each other, glanced at their hands and let go immediately. They were both blushing now. 


	4. Her Secret

Morgan looked up at Billy, she had had her eyes adverted until now. What she was terrified and disgusted her at the same time. All of the glass was gone, but now he had some nasty looking stitches holding him together. His face was mostly stitches and they couldn't see his arms.  
  
Morgan said quietly, "You're lucky you didn't break any bones." She paused, wondering how much to say. She continued, "My brother—"  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother." Dom interrupted.  
  
"My brother," she repeated, "didn't' survive his crash. I was only seven. We were like best friends, and we looked exactly alike, except, I'm a girl, and he was a guy. He was eight years older than me, so he was fifteen. He borrowed mom's car, his friend was driving, and they crashed. My brother died in the hospital, he had been wearing his seat belt. His friend is still alive, and well, his face is just scarred from his stitches. I was holding my brother's hands when they turned off the machines, he died in my hands."  
  
After finishing her sentence, she burst into tears, it was the first time Dom had ever seen her cry. Dom reacted instinctively, forgetting Billy; he stepped closer to her and hugged her.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "I've never seen you cry, Mor." 


End file.
